


Sorry! The Lifestyle You Ordered Is Currently Out of Stock

by TheAlgea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Friendship, Isaac's dad is a prick, Mentions of Camden Lahey - Freeform, Other, Physical Abuse, mr. lahey is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlgea/pseuds/TheAlgea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa McCall's just doing her job. And when some eight-year-old kid is suddenly brought in with pneunomia in the middle of the summer she starts to have some doubts. When that same kid is brought in not a month later with a broken leg and a very nasty looking shiner, she knows something is wrong. But then, just when she's about to call it in with cps that kid doesn't come in anymore because he and his father have moved out. Everything is quite for 8 long years... And then a sixteen-year-old is brought in with broken ribs and a split lip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Melissa McCall is trying to eat a very tasty looking sandwich when suddenly her co-workers start yelling and, in strolls a hospital bed with an eight-year-old kid in that looks he's not breathing anymore. The first thing that goes through her head is that it is a horrible timing, the doctor is just out and the second thing is that this kid looks like he has a severe case of hypothermia _in the middle of the summer vacation_. A kid with light brown curly hair and his eyes are closed. She runs to the bed with the medical supplies needed and immediately starts yelling to go get the doctor.

The boy is barely breathing and if she didn't know better she'd think he wasn't even alive. Melissa tries to do the best she can, while everyone around her is calling for a doctor. For a moment she realises she hasn't seen some very worried parent rushing to her with more questions than are needed but then alarms start beeping and the doctor finally comes in. She doesn't really know much about the boy and his condition but what she has heard from all the yelling around her, she tells the doctor as calmly as she can, while on the inside she's screaming. It's a boy. Around Scott's age, looking sickly thin and innocent. 

It's only when it's certain that the boy is not dying she starts to ask questions herself. It's summer, and this kid has hypothermia. She quickly grabs the arm of the nearest nurse and asks her: "Where are the boy's parents?" the nurse, Maria shrugs, "The boy's father said he needed to go to work."

_Work? Like at 8 pm? What could me more important than his son's life in danger?_

"What about his mother?" She asks. Maria shrugs again. "I don't know, but I think I read in his file that his mother is dead, cancer I believe" And Melissa can't belive that Maria decided to be a nurse if she looks this indifferent to all of the things that had happened. Maria is new and very very young. She has nails longer than the claws of a cat and eyelashes that area weird pink color. Melissa really doesn't want to sound like an old lady that always complains about _young people these days_ because honestly she isn't THAT old but still.... Young people these days!

But then she sees her shift has ended and although she really wants to stay to check on the kid, she has her own son that's waiting for her at home. She leaves the hospital but not before making a mental note to check on the boy tomorrow and quickly passing by the boy's room to see the name plate

 

**Isaac Lahey**

 

When Melissa McCal wakes up the next morning at 6 am her mind immediately is with Isaac. The little boy in the hospital all alone while his father doens't even bother to stay with him when he's brought in because of  _work_. She knows Scott won't like it but she wakes him up anyway. She drives him to school earlier than normal and although she kinda feels bad for it she really wants to check on Isaac. Scott can handle being a few minutes earlier at school without dying, she assures herself when a knot twists in her stomach seeing him walk alone at the yard but that knot quickly disappears when she sees Stiles running towards Scott with a speed you wouldn't expect from an eight-year-old. 

She arrives in the hospital way too early but doesn't even bother to explain when some of her co-workers look at her weirdly. She goes straight for Isaac's room and maybe if she had actually looked at the now empty tag she would've have noticed earlier what she just now saw. An empty bed and no trace left of the little boy with pneunomia.

 

 

* * *

 

A month goes by and not one day goes by without melissa McCall thinking about Isaac. Although she knows she can't jump to conclusions she KNOWS something is wrong there. After seeing the empty room she had immediately begun to ask questions.  _Where is the little boy? He can't be gone already he needed help! Did his father pick him up? He did? When? But what about his pneunomia? What do you mean his father didn't want hime to stay any longer? Could I see his file?_

And while she knows maybe she is overreacting, there are a ton of explanations, maybe they went indoor skiing and it went wrongor something like that. Maybe they went ice-skating somewhere. None of those explanations sound very logical in the summer but they are possible, she's still suspicious. She's read his file. He has a brother that's in the army and has been away for a very long time. His mother died of lung cancer although she didn't smoke at all. But then again Mr. Lahey did smoke. He hasn't really been to the hospital that frequently, a few times for some minor injury that can only be expected for a boy his age.

She's sitting at the desk, now with some very tasty looking chinese food (with thanks to to the sheriff who's watching over Scott and Stiles at the moment and decided to drop some food on his way from school to his house) when she sees him again. There's already a doctor with him and he's limping badly. This time she does see his father. A normal looking guy of average height and seems around his late thirties. He looks angry and annoyed, arms crossed over his chest, looking around angrily. Apparently refusing to sit down, since there are two chairs just next to him but he doenst' move an inch. She desperatly wants to ask the guy who he thinks he is, looking as if being in the hospital with his son is a waste of his time when his son obviously has a broken leg. 

She tries to relax and not to stare at the room Isaac's disappeared in with the doctor, the Chinese food forgotten on her desk. Not much time has passed when the doctor comes out of the room and asks something to the father. The man angrily shakes his head. The doctor seems suprised and Melissa sees him ask somehting else, this time he seems to be trying to convince the man of something. Again however Mr. Lahey doesn't soom convinced and shakes his head. He starts talking and is obviously not happy with what the doctor has told him.

Melissa wants to get up from her chair and walk to the duo but she doesn't because the doctor hasn't called her so she has to stay put. Eventually the argument stops and the doctor looks disappointed. He turns around and walks into the examintaion room again. When he and Isaac finally get out, mr. Lahey has had enough of standing in the hallways and sneering at everyone who passes him and instead sits and sneers at everyone even if they don't pass him.

He gets up the moment he sees Isaac, who is walking with crutches and only now can Melissa see he has a black eye that looks really painful. Mr. Lahey looks around like he's trying to make sure no one's looking once the doctor has walked away to a new patiënt then grabs his son's arm roughly and dags him away. But now Melissa has seen enough. She gets up and without thinking she grabs the man's shoulders and turns him around.

Isaac's dad had been snapping at his son the whole time and when he felt someone turning him around he snaps again;

"What?" Melissa isn't fazed and tries to answer calmly even though she want to yell at this man and take his son away from him.

"You shoudn't be so rough with your son, he's obviously hurt"

One moment Mr. Lahey looks like he can't believe what he's just heard. Then he quickly recovers and barks, spit flying everywhere

"It's none of your business how I treat my son!" He's about to turn away but Melissa is faster.

"It IS my business since I AM an nurse. And as a nurse I suggest you be careful with your son." And then she knows she's gone to far. Mr. Lahey looks like he's going to explode but then he turns around and grabs Isaac who's been watching the exchange with wide eyes and pulls him away from Melissa with rough movements obviously meant to provoke her.

And when she sees his car drive away she already regrets her actions.

 

* * *

 

  
Melissa is quite certain at first she'll see that boy again and next time she'll call CPS on that bastard of a father of his. But then the months go by and altough she's relieved for the first few months, thinking that maybe his father had decided to better himself but then a year goes by. She looks into the file again and when she drives past Isaac's house, still worried she sees that the house is abbandoned and realises that it's not that Mr. Lahey has tried to better himself. No, they've merely moved away, maybe to some town without a nurse like her who tries to help the boy and for eight years she blames herself and regrets that she didn't take action. 

But then Scott brings her some fries while she's working and Scott is telling her about a new kid at school with brown curly hair when someone stubles into the hospital and spits out blood. Melissa immediately jumps into action and helps him get up. She tries to pull him up at his left and feels Scott do the same on his right side. And only when she's hoisted him on a hospital bed she recognises him.

 

_Isaac Lahey_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the late update I went campng so I had no time to write a new chapter! Comments are always needed even if it's critisism. In fact The more comment, the faster the updates!

Scott Mccall doesn't even know what's going on but he stills gets up as fast as he can when he sees the new kid - Isaac wasn't it?- on the ground unconsious. He sees his mom grab Isaac and immediately does the the same but at his right side. When they pick him up and drag him to the table as fast as they can, Scott looks over at his mom. Melissa Mccal almost never loses her cool. She's always calm and rational, thinking before doing and deosn't let her feelings cloud her judgement very easily. It takes A LOT to throw Melissa Mccall of balance and yet, that is exactly what the unconsious boy on the examination table did. Although her movements are calm and her actions are coordinated Scott know what he sees. His mother is really really worried baout the new kid.

And of course owe to the fact that she's a nurse, one would think it's only natural. But Scott wouldn't be Scott if he couldn't see that Melissa was very shaken. He can't remember seeing the new... Isaac, around and at first he thinks it's because Isaac is Scott's age and that's why she's like this but, when he notices the way she looks at him, he KNOWS there's more.  


Melissa Mccall tries her best. She can feel Scott's eyes looking at her but she ignores that. Isaac need her help, that much is clear. She quickly lies him down on the table. She can feel his ribs are broken and judging by the way his nose looks, his nose is to. His eye is swollen shut and it looks like he's been in a really nasty fight. One he obviously lost. At first the only thing she thinks about are his injuries. There's no doctor at the moment but Melissa has seen enough broken ribs and noses to know how to handle those.

She's happy Isaac is unconsious at the moment because she knows that makes treating him that much easier but she also knows that he won't be unconsious for much longer, so she has to hurry. It doesn't take very long (admittedly thanks to Scott) for her to finish.

She's just feeling his ribs to check if she can do anything more when a groan signales that her patient has awoken. His eyes flutter open and for a moment she can see the fear and panic in them and it breaks her heart that it is a sixteen-year-old KID that has eyes like that.

"Everyhting's okay" she says, "you're in the hospital,"

She wants to say more, but Isaac shoots up and swings his legs over the table faster than is good for his ribs. She watches as he flinches but tries to hide it by bowing his head to the floor and jumping of the table. or at leats he tries to before he can Scott has already taken action and stops him from getting of the table. Melissa feels stupid for no doing anything earlier but she's never had a patient with broken ribs that moves this fast after regaining consiousness. And she really doesn't want to think about how Isaac is able to move this quickly when injured.

Isaac shakes Scott off and turns to look at her. melissa knows she can't acpext him to remember her but she can't help but be disappointed when she sees him, looking at her with no sign that he recognises her in any way than the woman who had just spoken to him.

"I'm fine," he says and his voice is suprisingly calm and if she didn't knwo any better she'd even be convinced that he really is fine, but she  _does_ know better so she shakes her head.

"I don't think so, you came in here, with two broken ribs and a broken nose. You should lay down again." She tries not to talk to him like he's a wounded animal of some sorts because she's fairly certain he wouldn't like that but she kinda fails miserably. He doesn't seem to mind though.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he says, politely, "but my dad doesn't know where I am and I'm sure he wants to know I'm alright so i should go home." The lie is spoken so easily and Melissa really wants to belive it so desperately, but she knows it is still a lie, easily uttered or not.  
  


Scott has been following the conversation quietly and decides to keep it that way. Isaac hasn't even acknowledged that he knows Scott is in the same room as him. And for some reason Scott doesn't find it offensive. There's something about the guy. Altough he hides it well isaac is obviously nervous. It's not like his voise is wavering or his hands are shaking it's the way he looks. His eyes are either looking at his hands or just anywhere that's not Melissa's eyes. he tries to mask it by looking just a little bit higher or lower but Scott, who's standing next to him can see though it easily.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to go back home already," He hears his mother say. Isaac is looking at the ground again and shrugs.

"I'm fine, ma'am, I don't think i can stay any longer." Scott knows his mum wants to say something to that but she doesn't what she does say is: 

"My name is Melissa, sweety, not ma'am it make me feel old. But, before you go home I want to know where you got those injuries." If his mum expected some hesitant reply or one that comes out too fast she was disappointed. The reply comes smoothly, not to fast and not to slow.

"Some bullies at school, we just moved you see, I guess they wanted to show off to their friends." His eyes flicker to Melissa's face, thise time he does look her in the eye before the gaze goes down again. It looks so natural, like a kid being ashamed that they lost a fight and have to explain it to some adult. Scott watches as his mother nods. He sees in her eyes that she's not convinced (neither is Scott for that matter) but she doesn't really react.  _What can she say?_ he thinks before he hears her reply.

"If you want to go home, my shift just ended," Scott glances at the clock and yes, indeed her shift really had ended, "I could drive you, where do you live?" And that's the moment Isaac's façade falters, if even for a split second where he looks up shocked before his face returns to its neutral expression.

"That's really kind of you ma'.... Melissa," when he says the name he looks uncomfortable like he's not used to talking to people and actually saying their name. "but I don't think that's necassary I can walk home thank you." And that's when Scott decides he'll joing the conversation.

"Hey you're the new kid right?" he asks as if he's just noticed. "I coudl totally drive you home, that way, you'll know someone tomorrow at school to help ou find you classroom when you can't find it or something." It's not that smooth nor is it very witty or though through but, it's not like this is a normal situation anyway.

Isaac sharply turns around, looking startled as if he hasn't noticed the guy next to him. Scott can see he's trying to find an excuse not to come but then he realises he's waiting too long and it's begiinning to look supsicious and he doens't want to be rude so he says:

"Uhm, okay if it's not too inconvenient for you." Scott just shrugs, "Nah, it's fine." He momentarily forgets that he doesn't have a car and that he'll have to use his mother's so Melissa can't drive home untill he gets back and when he remembers all of that he glances at his mother but Melissa is just smiling and he understand her message. it doesn't matter that she'll have to wait, she doesn't want isaac to go home alone for some reason. 

"Let's go then" Scott says and with that he turns around, he can hear Isaac following akwardly begin him and tries to slow his pace but not make it too obvious. he doesn't know if he succeeded in the subtlety but he does succeed in slowing down. They reach the car and get in. Isaac is struggeling although he hides it really well.

"So where do you live?" Scott asks. Isaac tells him the adress and then it' silent again. before the silence can stretch for too long Scott decides to make conversation.

"So why did you move to Beacon Hills?" He asks

Isaac just shrugs, "We used to live here but we moved. I guess dad wanted to come back again." Scott wants to ask more, but isaac's house really isn't that for from the hospital and he already has wated too much time in that akward silence from not two minutes ago so they arrive at Isaac's house. It's not big but it's not small either and across the street he can see Jackson's giant house. The two houses next to isaac's are obviously abbandoned. Scott wants to say something to him but when he turns to speak he sees Isaac has already opened the door. he gets out rather fast and quietly closes the door. Suddenly harsh light shines from the front door of the house and Scott sees a man, average height and leaning against the doorframe.

The only thing Scott can see is his shilouette. He watches Isaac walk to the man, a normal pace like it's just any other day and he hasn't been beaten up at all. When isaac's inside Scott can see the man turning around and asking something to his son. After that he turns around again and looks at Scott, who gets the hint and starts the engine again. He should go pick up him mum.

* * *

 

The car of that boy that brought his son home disappears into the distance. First he has to make sure that kid is really gone or else he might get into trouble and Mr. Lahey certainly doesn't want to get into trouble becuase of that useless idiot of a son of his. He knows Isaac's satnding behind him watching the floor, like he's always doing and probably trembling but also trying to hide it. That stupid moron! Why he had such a dumbass for a son was a mystery to him.

Running to the hospital? Isaac KNOWS that is forbidden and when Mr. Lahey goes too far he'll bring Isaac himself (can't have the boy dying on him after all, that waste of space and air does bring in some needed money) and he's pretty sure some broken ribs and a damaged face isn't freakin' enough to got the hospital! People will get suspicious. He thought he'd thaught that lesson to Isaac a long time ago when he broke his arm for trying to get out of the house after a very severe beating but now, it seems the boy needed a reminder. Mr. lahey turned around and stalked to his son who was standing a feet or so away from him. Isaac tries not to flinch or cower away because that only makes it worse but he can't help it.

If Scott had returned instead of driving to the hospital immediately he would have heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh even from outside and inside his car. he would've heard the sound of a body being slammed against the door. But Scott didn't return and what he did hear was Radio Head playing on the radio...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too short? Do you like it? comment please! ;)


End file.
